A technology for providing a virtual space (virtual reality space) by using a head-mounted device (HMD) is known. There have been proposed various technologies for enriching an experience of a user in the virtual space.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-141563 (Patent Document 1), there is described a technology for forming an alter-ego (avatar) of oneself in a virtual space by “extracting facial feature points required for individual identification from photographed information obtained by photographing a head of a subject from two directions, namely, from the front and the side, recreating a three-dimensional structure of each facial part such as a head skeletal structure, a nose, a mouth, eyebrows, and eyes based on the facial feature points, and integrating the facial parts to recreate a three-dimensional shape of the face”.
In Non-Patent Document 1, there is described a technology for imaging an avatar arranged in a virtual space by a virtual camera.